The Bet
by SuperGirI
Summary: Jane and Maura watch a baseball game which slowly ensues a bet. Winner gets a full body massage. One of my first stories. I appreciate/welcome/take into consideration all feedback. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on!" Jane yelled as the Yankees hit a double, nearly spilling her beer as she raises her arms. "The Yankees are going to win this one." Maura stated.

"Oh, really? And since when do you pay attention to baseball?" Jane remarked waiving around her arms again, little droplets of sweat from the beer bottle falling on her lap.

"The last game we watched, your pitcher's speed had reduced significantly due to the wrist injury he obtained while batting. If you watch closely, he now has a tendency to throw to the bottom left of the strike zone. Based off of his hindered speed and the location of where he is throwing, it suggests that his Triquetrum has a minor fracture." Maura remarked.

"There's no way Lester is injured! Besides, we're still creaming them 5-2 and were nearly in the last inning. This is literally the second game you've ever FULLY watched with me, how can you say the Yankees are going to win?" exclaimed Jane

"Well, why don't we make this a little more interesting" Marua said as she gently nudged her thigh against Jane's, taking a long sip of wine.

"What do you mean? OH! Last inning, we got this!"

"How about the loser of the bet has to give a full body massage to the winner?" Maura stated innocently. Surely Jane would never turn down a bet she knows she can win. Especially when questioning her baseball expertise.

"what? You're on." Jane put down her now empty beer bottle still intently watching the game.

Maura started getting up from her couch picking up Jane's empty beer bottles and went to go refill her glass of wine. "Another beer, Jane?"

"Yes, please." Jane said. Not once noticing the smirk on Maura's face as she got up to refill her wine glass.

Maura returned with a full wine glass and a bottle of beer already opened. She handed Jane the bottle as she plopped down closer to Jane than she originally was.

They sat quietly watching the remainder of the game, their thighs brushing slightly together. Maura, drinking a little quicker than usual, had already started picturing her hands on the detective.

"And, that's game! You owe me a massage." Jane smiled brightly as she leaned in a little too close to Maura. She had obviously started feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"I don't see how you can feel good about betting against someone who has only watched two games of baseball in her life" Maura pouted.

"Oh, come on, a bet is a bet. Besides, you were betting against MY team! I think I pulled something in my shoulder boxing yesterday anyways." Jane retorted.

"Fine. Take your shirt off" Maura said.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh, come on, a bet is a bet. Besides, you were betting against MY team! I think I pulled something in my shoulder boxing yesterday anyways." Jane retorted._

_"Fine. Take your shirt off" Maura said._

_"What?!"_

"Maura, I'm not going to TAKE my shirt off."

"Jane, if you keep your shirt on it's going to restrict me from massaging you thoroughly. You can go lay down on the bed, so you can cover up since you're obviously so nervous about it."

Jane sat there on the couch for a minute, and downed quite a bit of her beer. "I'm not nervous about it. You really can't just massage me through my shirt?"

"Fine. If that's what you want. Let's at least do it on the bed though so we're comfortable".

Jane nearly choked on her beer as Maura finished off her statement. Maura smiled as she noticed how unsettled Jane got from her phrasing.

"Come on, scooter." Maura nudged Jane with her knee into her thigh.

Jane laughed. "It's 'scoot', Maura." Jane sat up and walked into the kitchen, putting her empty beer bottles in the recycling and grabbed another.

"You can join me when you're ready." Jane said as she walked towards Maura's bedroom.

Maura smiled now at Jane's phrasing. Jane entered the room and took a long swig of beer as she lay down on Maura's bed, head facing the end of the bed. Maura entered a moment later. Jane, lying on her stomach, with her eyes closed listens to Maura fumbling by her dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the proper essentials for a good massage. Just relax. One second."

Maura left the room and ran into the bathroom. Incense filled the air with the smell of lavender. Jane picked up her beer and took a small sip. Maura returned with a small bottle.

Jane groaned. "Annnnything else, Doctor?" Jane stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, one more thing". Maura said as she took a long sip of wine. "mmm" she moaned half at the taste of the wine, the other half at the detective laying on her bed. If only she could have gotten her to take her shirt off, how much more fun this would be. She eyed the detective's long legs and tight muscles and stood in awe of how beautiful she is.

Maura always had a bit of a crush on Jane. Of course Jane was attractive, which is where it originally started. As time moved on, she slowly started to fall for the detective. How kind she was, generous, strong and in a sense how hard headed she was. Jane, however, not wanting to resort to the stereotype everyone had seen in her, dated men. End of discussion. At least for Jane it was.

Fortunately enough, Maura being a very educated doctor was more than able to pick up on all the cues of Jane's attraction to her. Especially with the number of times the detective's eye's dilated when Maura wore a low cut shirt. Even when Maura would gently brush her ass against the detective when crossing paths, she could audibly hear the sharp intake of air.

Although, Maura, still uncertain just how heavy her feelings lie for Jane, and vice versa. She at least knew that Jane found her very sexually attractive and THAT is what she has to work with.

Maura slowly slid onto the bed, lying on one side of Jane.

"About time." Jane piped.

"Oh, shush. You'll be more than happy once I start."

"Well, would you get to-oooohh" Jane groaned.

Maura began massaging Jane's shoulders, working her thumbs deep into her back. Jane wearing her simple white tank top and some pajama bottoms laid there in peace. Maura sighed when she noticed Jane still had her bra on, and the tank top constricting her from getting underneath it. Maura was wearing a snug burgundy sweater and yoga pants.

"Jane, will you at least take your bra off? I can't massage you well with it on" Maura stated matter of fact.

Jane, coming out of her slight daze from the massage, "Oh, yeah. Hold on."

Jane shifted and brought her legs up to the front of the bed, with her back facing Maura and undid her bra from under her shirt and tossed it to the ground. Jane then went back to her original position.

"You know there are some studies that suggest wearing a bra to bed can be harmful to the skin, especially if you have a wired bra that can protrude into your chest. It can cause a skin irritation." Maura stated and continued massaging Jane's shoulders. Maura, still lying on the side of Jane, still not feeling comfortable enough to straddle her began to think of the ways she could get away with straddling her.

"I, uh, don't wear bras to bed" Jane replied.

"You always wear bras to bed when we spend the night."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what do you mean?" Maura asked puzzled.

"Well, um, at home I just don't wear one because it's more comfortable but sometimes my shirts are see-through and I don't want to be rude, so, yeah.."

Maura realizing Jane was getting slightly more uncomfortable by the conversation took this as her cue before Jane can make an excuse and end this. "Jane, do you mind if I straddle you, it'd be easier on my arms to not have to work from such odd angles".

"Um, no. that's fine."

"You know, I want you to feel comfortable in front of me no matter what you wear. I, personally, never wear bras during our sleepovers."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jane said before she had the chance to stop it.

Maura's legs clenched around Jane's waist at that remark involuntarily.

"Oh." Maura began massaging Jane's lower back as the conversation halted. She began slowly bringing the tank top up ever so slightly so she can peek her fingertips on to Jane's skin. Maura was now completely straddling Jane's ass.

Jane laid there, half in ecstasy, and the other half in regret for the statement she just made. Slightly blushing, she lay there hoping that Maura would forget what she had just said. When Maura shifted, Jane then became fully aware that Maura was practically sitting on her ass. Now turning the detective on, she had to keep reminding herself to not buck her hips for Maura would surely notice.

"You know, I have this heated massage oil. If you took your shirt off, I can massage your back and I am sure it will help with your shoulder muscle. I promise I won't peek." Maura said half in jest

"I feel uncomfortable being half-naked."

"Oh, okay." Maura said with sadness in her voice.

Jane noticed that she used the word "uncomfortable" and had probably striked a nerve.

"Well, no. I mean, I feel uncomfortable being the only one that is half-naked."

"Ohhh" Maura said in amusement. "Well, what do you suggest we do, Detective?"

"I don't know, you should take something off too or something."

"Like what?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well, no. I mean, I feel uncomfortable being the only one that is half-naked."_

"_Ohhh" Maura said in amusement. "Well, what do you suggest we do, Detective?"_

"_I don't know, you should take something off too or something."_

"_Like what?"_

"Uh, I mean, I guess a shirt is worth a shirt. I just feel awkward being all half naked, and you being fully clothed. I mean, I know you're a doctor, but I'm not your patient! Heh." Jane explained.

"Jane, that's fine. I'm not observing you. Anyways, I found this bottle of massage oil off a website from a small boutique in France. I've been dying to use it, just have never had the chance." Maura mentioned.

"Well, if you really want to use it, I should be the one massaging you, not the other way around."

"I think I will enjoy either sides of use. If you will though, I would appreciate a small massage afterwards. Now, take your shirt off."

Maura shifted off of Jane and sat on her legs, waiting for Jane to turn around. As Jane was moving, she appreciated the view of Jane arching her back and her eyes slowly moved down to Jane's ass and thighs. Jane brought her legs to the front of the bed, hanging over, twisting her upper body to face Maura. Maura stared in a daze appreciating every single part of Jane. Jane started to pull at the bottom of her tank top and when it was about half way up, spoke to Maura. "Uhm, aren't you going to take yours off too?"

"Oh, yeah. If you still want me too." Caught by surprise from Jane's statement.

"Yes, I want you too." Jane blushed as she noticed Maura growing a small smile on her face.

Maura, in one swift motion, pulled off her sweater, and started neatly folding it. Jane stared in awe of Maura's breasts. Perfectly round and plush. Jane resisted the urge of reaching her head over and taking one in her mouth. Though, she stayed in thought with that idea. Jane started contemplating for a few seconds how Maura would react if she were to make a move like that. Then Jane pushed all those thoughts away as soon as she realized Maura was staring back at her, waiting for her to take her shirt off. "Oh, uhm." Jane quickly lifted her tank top off and tossed it on the side of the bed.

Maura stared at Jane's abs as she twisted throwing the shirt on the ground. Following the abs up to her smaller, perkier breasts. Maura took all of Jane in. Appreciating her dark, olive skin and all the muscles she can see underneath it. Jane, quickly grown embarrassed by Maura's rather noticeable staring, shifted her legs underneath her again, and laid flat on her stomach. Maura, without a word, straddled the detective once again. She poured a generous amount of oil into her hands rubbing them together and went to work again on Jane's back.

Jane felt Maura's hands and the warm oil that went with it. Maura was right. The oil heats up her skin even after Maura's hands had left that spot. Maura worker her hands all around Jane's neck and then made their way back down again. Now playing with the hem of Jane's pants, Maura slowly starts sticking her fingers underneath ever so slightly. The oil having disappeared from Maura's hands, started working just below Jane's ass through her pajamas. "Your bicep femoris is tight in your right leg. The oil I have is supposed to help relax muscles. Do you want to take your pants off so I can apply the oil there?" Maura asked innocently.

Jane, now having grown wet from the massage, and the fact that Maura is on top of her half-naked, could not bear to have her pants removed in case of Maura noticing her now apparent desire for her. "Uhm, no. Actually, I think I'm okay with the massage now. You got a lot of the knots undone. Thanks, Maura. I'll massage you now, if you want."

"Oh, okay." Maura stated disappointedly.

Maura shifts up off of Jane and lies down on her back to the left of Jane. As Jane moves to push herself up, she catches eyes with Maura and then blatantly stares down her chest. Jane, now, mentally hitting herself for being so obvious about looking."

"Oh, sorry. I, uhm, just not used to seeing you without your shirt." Jane apolozied.

"That's okay. I don't mind if you look. The human body is a very beautiful thing." Maura replied, still lying on her back, looking up at Jane. Jane, now sitting on her legs staring down at Maura, trying very hard not to look at Maura's chest.

Not bothering to comment at Maura's last remark. "Okay, ready for your massage?" Jane asked.

"Yes I am." Maura answered, not bothering to turn onto her stomach.

"Okay, aren't you going to turn onto your stomach?"

"Oh, no. My back is fine. My oblique's have been really sore lately. The new instructor at my yoga class has been really increasing our abdominal exercises." Maura replied.

"Wait, what? How am I supposed to massage your abs? I've never even heard of that." Jane said rather hastily.

"Oh, I can show you how. Put some oil on, and I'll guide your hands. Many people are unaware of how to treat sore abdominal muscles."

Jane did as she was told. Maura took both of Jane's hands and started rubbing them slowly across her stomach. Jane's breath would quicken when her hands were nearing Maura's breasts. Maura eventually let go of Jane's hands. "Mmm" Maura moaned. "That feels amazing." she said while slightly arching her back. Jane immediately thought this is how Maura would look during sex.

"Jane, you should probably sit on top of me. That angle of massaging me cannot be good for your shoulder."

"It's fine, Maura. It doesn't hurt. I can do it like this." Jane replied.

Jane then applied a large amount of oil to her hands and got back to massaging Maura. Jane started massaging Maura on the side farthest from her, on her side, below her breasts. As Jane was leaning over to massage the muscle, she slipped from the oil, and landed on top of Maura. Their breasts pushed together, with Jane staring upwards into Maura's eyes. She catches the look of amusement and desire in Maura's eyes and then glances down at Maura's red lips. Both breathing heavy, Maura leans in ever so slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jane then applied a large amount of oil to her hands and got back to massaging Maura. Jane started massaging Maura on the side farthest from her, on her side, below her breasts. As Jane was leaning over to massage the muscle, she slipped from the oil, and landed on top of Maura. Their breasts pushed together, with Jane staring upwards into Maura's eyes. She catches the look of amusement and desire in Maura's eyes and then glances down at Maura's red lips. Both breathing heavy, Maura leans in ever so slightly._

Jane glanced back up to Maura's eyes to see them half closed and down again to her lips. Jane leans in and meets Maura's lip with the gentlest brush. Jane nearly feels her heart beat out of her chest and as if time had stopped altogether. She presses more firm against Maura and hears the faintest "mmm" from Maura. Suddenly aware that she is kissing her best friend, and on top of that a woman, Jane pulls back quickly. Maura's eyes shoot open at the loss of contact. Jane sits up completely on the bed.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom." Jane states

Disappointment apparent on Maura's face nods slightly. Jane picks up her shirt and runs into the bathroom. She closes the door quickly behind her, clenching her shirt to her chest. _What have I done? Oh, god. I kissed Maura…a woman..my bestfriend.. She kissed me back! I don't know how to get out of this._ Jane turns on the sink and splashes some cold water on her face. Jane pulls her tank top back on.

Maura lies on the bed for a few seconds. _Wow. I can't believe she actually kissed me. It felt so right too. This was probably too much for her. She's overwhelmed now. Considering her childhood and religious views it is not surprising that she is overwhelmed. I need to find a way to make sure she stays. It's probably better not to pursue her any longer tonight. If the experience comes across too domineering, it is possible it will cause problems within our friendship._ Realizing this Maura picks up her sweater and places it back on. Maura pulls the covers back and settles into bed sitting up. As she settles, she hears the bathroom door open.

"I, uh, just realized that I need to let Joe Friday out for a walk." Jane stood in the doorway as she spoke.

"I thought you said that Frankie was taking care of him tonight?" Maura responded.

"He, um, can't do it tonight because of a date or something. I'll go grab my keys." Jane answered. She started walking towards the door.

"Jane, are you lying? You were fidgeting the whole time while standing in the doorway and would not look at me once when you told me that." Maura asked sadly.

Jane stopped mid in her tracks. _Damn. If I leave she's going to be so upset with me, especially because she already caught me lying. That might be more trouble than it's worth._

"I uh, I dunno, Maura. I feel weird. I didn't mean to do that earlier and now I just feel weird."

"It's perfectly normal to feel odd about what had happened but that's no reason to lie to me. I am not letting you go home anyways because you've been drinking."

Jane sighs. "Okay, I'll go sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Why can't you just sleep here? You always sleep in my bed with me." Maura asked

"I just don't, I don't know. I don't want anything else to happen." Jane responded.

"Jane, I can assure you I will not try anything. Especially if you have no desire to try anything and in case you had forgotten, you kissed me. Not the other way around" Maura answered with a sense of bitterness in her voice due to Jane's previous statements.

Jane refused to respond to that statement, and instead just obeyed Maura's requests and moved to her side of the bed. Jane turned off bedside lamp and laid down on her back while letting out a small sigh.

Maura then turned and lay down as well. Maura's head spun as she reviewed all that had happened. _ Does she honestly think that I'm going to try something without her permission? Now she wants to leave because she is scared, and now she's lying to me._ A small amount of frustration radiated off of Maura. She wasn't angry, but she was definitely frustrated.

Jane could sense the cloud of thoughts surrounding Maura and could only imagine what she was thinking. Jane figured she'd better settle this once and for all before Maura gets too far in her thoughts.

"I kind of liked it. So, I just feel funny. I'm sorry." Jane quietly spoke. Her new found courage came from the replays in her mind, realizing Maura had kissed her back, and it was Maura who leaned her head in first.

Maura's thoughts are interrupted as she takes into account of what Jane had said. "You KIND OF liked it?" Maura asked with a small smile and a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, I mean, kind of yeah. I don't know it was different."

"Jane, as the recipient of your kiss I can vouch that you KIND OF liked it an amassment more than you are willing to lead on." Maura responded growing more frustrated but amused at the same time. Maura knew for a fact, the way Jane's body reacted to hers, the way her skin heated up so quickly, she thoroughly enjoyed it. _It's one thing to imply I'm going to seduce you without your permission but a complete other to say that you only half-enjoyed our kiss._

"Maura, you can't just..how would you even. This is ridiculous." Jane responded now growing frustrated herself.

"Fine, let me kiss you again and you can tell me you "kind of" liked it." Maura half asked, half commanded.

"Maura, this is the whole reason I felt weird after is because we kissed. Now you want to kiss again? This honestly makes no sense." Jane grew more frustrated herself.

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane as she was explaining what she inevitably was going to get tonight. Maura smiled sweetly at Jane as she realized just how difficult this was for her. Seeing her grow frustrated was in a sense endearing. She found it fascinating how a person can want something so badly and yet deny it to themselves. Jane realized seconds after her statement that Maura had not responded and turned to see Maura smiling so lovingly to her. Jane turned her body towards Maura now looking her in the eyes. She took Maura's smile as a sense of surrender. _Thank God. I don't know how much more I can handle of this tonight._

Maura lay her hand on Jane's cheek and brushed her thumb across it. Jane suddenly lost in a daze by the gesture. Maura leaned in slowly, lips half parted, and began kissing Jane. Jane couldn't move. The feeling of Maura gently kissing her was more than she could think about tonight. Instead Jane slightly parted her lips. She felt Maura's tongue sweep along her lower lip and could feel Maura's body shift closer. Jane could hardly respond to Maura's tongue sweeping back across her lower lip slowly and gently a second time. She felt Maura's tongue peek in ever so slightly into her mouth. Maura's tongue pushed against Jane's for a second before pulling away. Maura pulled back completely and looked at Jane. Jane had never been kissed so lovingly, so passionately. What an inciting kiss, Jane just wanted more. Never had a kiss had such an effect on her body. Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at Maura.

"Do you want me to stop?"


	5. Chapter 5

_The feeling of Maura gently kissing her was more than she could think about tonight. Instead Jane slightly parted her lips. She felt Maura's tongue sweep along her lower lip and could feel Maura's body shift closer. Jane could hardly respond to Maura's tongue sweeping back across her lower lip slowly and gently a second time. She felt Maura's tongue peek in ever so slightly into her mouth. Maura's tongue pushed against Jane's for a second before pulling away. Maura pulled back completely and looked at Jane. Jane had never been kissed so lovingly, so passionately. What an inciting kiss, Jane just wanted more. Never had a kiss had such an effect on her body. Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at Maura._

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"I, uh." Jane said out of breath. She glances back down to Maura's lips. She slowly moves her head back to Maura's lips and continues kissing.

Maura was taken by surprise at Jane's new boldness. When she feels Jane's lips hit hers, she pushes back with firmness nearly pushing Jane over. Maura's tongue begins to massage against Jane's. Maura continues slowly exploring Jane's mouth. She pulls back but then goes to Jane's lower lip and gently sucks on it eliciting a small moan from Jane. Then tracing Jane's bottom lip with her tongue, she feels Jane's tongue push against hers. Maura allows Jane access to her mouth and begins sucking on Jane's tongue. Now turned on from Jane's dominance, Maura pushes Jane over slightly on to her back, sliding half on top of her. Maura gently takes her leg and slides it between Jane's thighs pushing into her. Maura cannot get enough of kissing Jane and wants more. Jane's hands go to the sides of Maura's hips. As they lay there making out, Maura takes Jane's hand by hers. Jane was taken by surprise and had thought she had done something wrong by holding her there and draws back from the kiss. Jane looks up at Maura as Maura takes Jane's hand and then places it on her breast. Maura looks into Jane's eyes as she does this and see's Jane's nervousness.

"Uhm, Maura, is it okay if we stop for a second?" Jane asked, withdrawing her hand.

_No. _Maura thinks._ It's not okay._ "Yeah, that's fine." Maura responds while sliding off of Jane and back on to her side. She lets out a sigh as she lays there.

"I'm sorry, I just, that was intense." Jane explained.

"I know. That is a part of the reason I enjoyed it."

"I just don't know if we should be doing this."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Maura asked puzzled.

"I mean, we're friends…and you're a woman, and, this could make things complicated."

"I understand that you may be timid of exploring your sexuality but I believe the fact that we are friends can only benefit you in that sense. Who better to experiment with then someone you love and trust? Additionally, the sexual attraction between us is quite noticeable."

"Is that your way of calling me sexy?" Jane quipped with a slight smile. It was Jane's attempt at humor to lighten the heavy situation on her hands.

"Yes, very." Jane blushed at the honest answer.

"Do you find me sexually stimulating?" Maura asked.

Jane paused a second before answering. Not wanting to lay down her obvious attraction to Maura all out at once.

"Well, yeah, Maura, I've told you that you're beautiful."

"That's not what I'm asking. Jane, do I turn you on?"

Jane nearly gasped at the question. _How am I supposed to answer a question like this. She told me she finds me sexy, but she nearly finds everyone sexy in their own right._

"I dunno. I guess a little bit, yes."

"A little bit?" Maura moved her hand over to Jane's pajama bottoms and started playing with the hem of them, dipping her pinky underneath it.

"Yeah."

"Did I turn you on when we were kissing?"

"Uh, yes, a little."

"Can I feel it?" Maura asked as she dipped her fingers underneath her underwear lying right above where she wanted them. Maura scooted closer to Jane, and began sucking and biting on her neck.

"Uhm." Jane couldn't formulate a response. Still torn by the situation and the fact that Maura is now sucking on her neck does not help with clear decision making. Maura moved her hand lower anyways only to feel that Jane is drenched.

"Mm, a little bit, hmm?" Maura growled in Jane's ear. Maura slid her fingers up and down Jane. Very slowly and in the most gentle way. Maura began circling Jane's opening. Not wanting to be the person to take advantage of someone in an unsure state, she pauses to ask Jane.

"Jane, do you want me to?" Maura makes eye contact with Jane.

"I, um, don't know." Jane states obviously unsure of what she really wants.

Maura pulls her hand away and out of Jane's pants. Maura makes a small disappointed sigh.

"Okay."

Maura got up and went to the bathroom to clean Jane's mess and her own self up. Maura was just as turned on as Jane was. Now she has another problem. She's incredibly sexually frustrated. _It's probably better to just go to bed now. I should not try anything else for quite some time. In this situation it will probably work best if I allow Jane to make all the physical moves so that she feels in control and not as powerless. Jane is naturally domineering personality wise, to feel submissive with me make her feel in all aspects insecure._ Maura left the bathroom after drying her hands and returns to the bedroom. The bed is empty.

"Jane?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Maura left the bathroom after drying her hands and returns to the bedroom. The bed is empty. _

"_Jane?"_

Maura's heart pounded as she noticed Jane nowhere in sight. _God, we did way too much tonight. I scared her off. She's going to avoid talking to me for a long time. Oye, what have I done. She was so sexy though. She made me so hot and she hardly touched me._ Jane entered back into the bedroom. Maura's heart calmed as she saw Jane enter.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you had left." Maura exclaimed.

"Um, no. I just went to use the other bathroom since you were in that one. I'm still a little drunk too, remember. I wouldn't leave. I'm exhausted though." Jane mentioned as she went to climb onto her side of the bed.

"Oh, okay." _Did she mean that she wouldn't leave because she is in this or she wouldn't leave because she is still intoxicated? _Maura walks over to the side of her bed and sits on her knees facing Jane before getting under the covers.

"Jane, I did not mean to pressure you into something you did not want to do. I apologize for pushing you to start something you're obviously not ready for. I think I was overwhelmed by the physical reaction my body was having to yours. I understand that that is not okay and I am sorry. I promise I will not pursue you any longer and leave that all in your hands." Maura explained. Maura felt slightly guilty and unsure how Jane's feelings lie for her.

Jane takes in all that Maura has to say. "That's okay, Maura. It was different." Jane sits quiet for a moment, trying to determine whether or not what Maura said is a good thing or a bad thing. _If Maura doesn't pursue me anymore, I won't feel so nervous even though I want it. If Maura doesn't pursue me anymore, that means that I have to do it, which…..will take forever._

"We should just go to sleep for the time being though, Maur."

"Okay, goodnight." Maura turned off her bedside lamp turning the room into darkness and crawls under the covers. Maura tries to relax her mind and stay in peace before slowly drifting to sleep.

On the other side of the bed, Jane lies wide awake completely uncertain of what to make of what has happened tonight. _Do I like women? Or do I just like Maura? God, I cannot deny that I like Maura, and neither can she…I was drenched for her and now she knows it too._ Jane feels slightly embarrassed by how wet she was for Maura. _Does this mean that I'm a lesbian? Or bisexual? Or something. Oh, god. _Jane lies wide awake for hours, occasionally glancing over to see how peaceful Maura was while sleeping. _If I start acting weird around Maura and avoid her, she's just going to hunt me down anyways. It doesn't even matter anymore because she's not going to go after me anymore anyways. _Jane glances over once again at the clock on Maura's bedside, 5:02am, before drifting to sleep twenty minutes later.

The alarm goes off at 8:00am as Jane slowly opens her eyes, hitting whatever she can on the clock to turn it off. She can hear Maura cooking downstairs. _Coffee…_ Jane drags herself into the bathroom first, washing her face and starts to crawl downstairs to get some coffee. Maura is already fully dressed in tight jeans, heels and a low cut black blouse. She leaned over the stove cooking an omelet.

"Oh, good. You're up. I set the alarm for 8:00am so you can sleep in a bit." Maura hands Jane a big cup of coffee. "Your omelet is almost ready." Maura explains

"Thank you." Still groggy from last night and just generally not a morning person, Jane sits rubbing her eyes. She slowly sips her coffee. Maura bends down in eye sight of Jane, petting Bass. Jane's eye line immediately went straight to Maura's ass. Jane shifts her eyes as Maura stands up and turns around. You're omelet is ready. Already having a plate in front of Jane, Maura comes over with the pan and spatula and picks up the omelet placing it on to Jane's plate. Jane's eyes go straight to Maura's cleavage now. _This is worse than ever. I can't stop looking._

Maura smiles to herself. _Hmm, well, that habit certainly hasn't changed._

Suddenly the backdoor opens and Angela comes crashing into the kitchen carrying quite a few handle bags. _Great_ both Jane and Maura think. Not that Maura minded Angela, but she has lately been wanting to keep Jane all to herself.

"There was a two for one special down at Rick's poultry. I got there at 7am and got twenty chickens. Maura, do you mind if I keep some of the chickens in your freezer? I filled up the freezer in the guest house." Angela asked.

"Um, sure. Help yourself to the freezer." Maura answered.

"Jane, you look awful, did you sleep at all last night?" Angela asked.

Jane just groaned in annoyance.

"Jane and I stayed up a little late last night is all." Maura answered.

Jane blushed slightly at that statement.

"Oh. Well, listen girls; remember tomorrow night is Sunday dinner. I'm cooking something special so you both better be ready by 6pm." Angela explained.

"Sounds great." Maura replied.

"Jane, do you want to come down town with me to the farmer's market to pick up some ingredients?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Ma, today is laundry day for me and I gotta go take care of Jo Friday." Jane responded.

"Oh, alright. Well, if any of you girls need anything from downtown call me on my cell phone." Angela shouted as she was leaving the room.

Maura turns to Jane to see just how tired she is. Maura asks, "So, you're doing laundry today?"

"Yeah, I have a few chores to do around the house."

"We're still doing movie night tonight at your house though? It's my pick tonight because we watched baseball last night."

_Shit._ Jane thought.

"Yeah, that's fine. What time are you going to come over?"

"How about 7?"

"Fine. I better get going now though before Jo Friday pees all over everything."

Jane rushes upstairs and changes into some new clothes. She gathers some of her stuff and says goodbye to Maura. Jane heads home to get started on her chores. Halfway through her chores for the day though, a thought crosses her mind. _What does lesbian porn look like?_ Out of curiosity Jane opens up her laptop and googles it. She clicks on the first video of a blonde and brunette. Jane stares in amusement as the couple starts making out heavily while naked. Jane then feels her pocked vibrate startling her. Jane closes the laptop out of habit as if she had been caught. It's a text message from Maura.

M: Excited for tonight?

J: You know it. Which movie?

M: Haven't decided yet. Will figure out by the time I get there.

J: Are you stopping by the store before coming over?

M: Yes, did you need anything?

J: Beer please.

M: Haven't you learned your lesson from last night? You know what happens when you're drunk.

Maura couldn't help but tease. Really, Maura got the short end of the deal. Maura got all heated just for it to stop midway.

J: ….Maura…

M: I am joking. I'll behave. ;-)

J: See you later.

Jane decided she better finish the rest of her chores and make her apartment look a little more presentable. By the time she had completed everything and gotten a chance to shower it was 7pm and there was a knock on the door a second later. Jane opened the door and saw Maura wearing a short skirt and a tight blue sweater. She walked in carrying a handful of groceries.

"Hi, ready for our movie?" Maura asked while walking into the kitchen putting the groceries away.

"Yes, I ordered some takeout. It will be here in like 15minutes."

"Okay, do you want a beer now? Where's your laptop, I need to log into my Netflix account." Maura asked.

"Yes, beer, please. The laptop is on the coffee table. I'm just going to put some more water in Jo's bowl." Jane walked out of the room.

Maura poured herself a glass of wine and walked over to the couch carrying an open beer bottle too for Jane. She opened up Jane's laptop to see a video of two naked women kissing aggressively.

As Jane walked out of the room, she remembered what she had left on the laptop. _Shit._

"Mauraaaaaaaaaa. Hold on one second. Let me see the laptop." Jane yelled as she ran back into the room.

It was too late, Maura had already hit play on the video and turned to Jane and smiled.

"Was this a part of your chore list?" Maura asked playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

_As Jane walked out of the room, she remembered what she had left on the laptop.__Shit._

_"Mauraaaaaaaaaa. Hold on one second. Let me see the laptop." Jane yelled as she ran back into the room._

_It was too late, Maura had already hit play on the video and turned to Jane and smiled._

_"Was this a part of your chore list?" Maura asked playfully._

Jane blushed bright red. "I, uh, no. It was just something. I just wanted to see." Jane mentioned as she looked anywhere but at Maura.

"Did you enjoy what you had found?" Maura asked.

"I really didn't get a chance to watch it."

"Oh, if you want to watch this instead of the movie I picked out that is fine too. I find it interesting to understand what others find visually stimulating."

"What? No. Are you serious?" Jane asked.

Loud moaning came from the speakers of the laptop. The brunette was going down on the blonde on the bed.

"Maura, would you please turn that off?" Jane practically commanded.

Maura hit stop on the video. She glanced at where the screen at stopped and made a small smile to herself.

"Hmm. Well, I'm just double checking that they have the documentary I want to watch still available on Instant Stream. It's called _Vegucated_. It takes three test subjects over the course of six weeks and has them transition to vegans. It should be quite fascinating."

"Seriously? Ugh, you really want to watch that?" Jane groaned.

As Jane grabbed her beer, the doorbell rang. Jane thanked the man and tipped him for the Chinese food.

"Do you want to eat during the movie or before?" Jane asked.

"We can eat now and enjoy the film later."

They sat together quietly on two stools in the kitchen. At one point Maura's leg brushed up against Jane's slightly. Jane did not bother to move and grew comfortable with the light touching. Jane loved Maura being so close to her. Especially after replaying what had happened last night again and again in her head. After they had finished dinner, they cleaned the dishes and sat down on the couch for a second glass of wine and a second bottle of beer. Maura streamed the movie to Jane's TV. They sat quite close to each other while watching the movie. Jane grew bored of the documentary as it started. Not one for caring about diet, this was hardly of interest to her. Maura on the other hand grew fascinated with the documentary and stared intently while sipping her wine.

"Maur, this is boring! How can you watch this?" Jane asked.

"I find it fascinating the social pressure the subjects are put through for simple dieting changes. Tonight is my night for movie night. We watched baseball last night. Unless you're willing to make another bet, I suggest you sit quietly." Maura answered.

Jane blushed slightly at the comment. Thoughts from last night flew through her head of everything they had done. Jane slowly started getting turned on from the flashes of Maura on top of her, topless. Maura massaging her legs. Jane's hands right below Maura's breasts and the hardest to forget, Maura rubbing her asking if she can do more. _God, she is so sexy. She promised not to pursue me anymore. I kind of wish she would though._ Jane thought. Jane sat quietly for another ten minutes when a thought appeared.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Jane asked.

Maura turned to her when she asked the question. Gauging what exactly is on Jane's mind.

"Okay. Do you want to ask first?" Maura responded.

"Uhm, sure. Truth or dare?"

"Truth". Maura answers without even bothering to look at Jane.

"How many women have you slept with?" Jane asked. Not bothering to beat around the bush with what's on her mind.

Maura turned to her half in shock; have in interest at what Jane had asked.

"Three."

"Three? Who were they?"

"Jane, I already answered one of your truths. It's my turn to ask you. You can ask me the rest of your question's when it is your turn and when I choose "truth". Now, truth or dare?" Maura resonded.

"Fine. Truth."

"Have you ever thought about me sexually?" Maura asked innocently.

Jane blushed at the question. "Maura, you said you weren't going to pursue me any longer."

"This is NOT me pursuing you. You would know. I was simply asking a question."

Jane blushed harder at the implications. "I, uh, yeah. I guess so." Jane answered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maura smiled to herself. Maura started wondering what Jane had thought about. Jane wanted to change the subject quickly because she could practically see Maura's thoughts swimming around her head.

"Truth or dare, Maur?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought about me sexually?"

"I thought there was a rule about no repeat questions?"

"Fine. Have you ever fantasized about me sexually?"

Maura laughed. "Oh, yes. Quite a few times."

Jane was drinking her beer as Maura said this and nearly choked on it. "Truth or dare, Jane?"

The movie played in the background. Maura turned to face her body towards Jane on the couch. Maura wanted to gauge Jane's reactions better to the questions.

"Uhm, truth." Jane was too nervous to take the dare request.

"Tell me about a fantasy that you have of me?" Maura answered.

Jane paused for a minute before answering. "Well, I kind of pictured you down in the morgue in one of your dresses. I would come down to ask about a case, and you'd be filing paperwork. We would be talking about the case while walking into your office, and then you would tell me that you're frustrated. And, I'd ask why the case was making you frustrated and you'd tell me you were sexually frustrated and I would sort of get closer to you and we'd start kissing and, yeah. That's pretty much it." Jane looked away from Maura as she finished answering.

"Jane, that was hardly a good description. You left out quite a few details."

"Well, I mean, you know, we did it and stuff. Dammit Maura, why do you have to make me say it?" Jane sounded frustrated.

"I, I'm sorry Jane. I just like hearing it is all. It's pretty stimulating." Maura looked over at Jane nudging her foot against her thigh and smiling flirtatiously.

Jane cleared her throat. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do you remember how you said you would not pursue me sexually anymore? Well, let's say that if you would pursue me. What would you do if you're pursing me?" Jane asked nearly stuttering.

"Jane, that's not a dare, but I'll show you what I'd do. Is that what you want?"

"Um, yes."

Maura got up from her spot, set down her wine glass, and took Jane's beer out of her hands. Before Jane could really say anything, Maura straddled Jane's lap and bit her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Do you remember how you said you would not pursue me sexually anymore? Well, let's say that if you would pursue me. What would you do if you're pursing me?" Jane asked nearly stuttering._

_"Jane, that's not a dare, but I'll show you what I'd do. Is that what you want?"_

_"Um, yes."_

_Maura got up from her spot, set down her wine glass, and took Jane's beer out of her hands. Before Jane could really say anything, Maura straddled Jane's lap and bit her neck._

Jane inhaled sharply. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest and she was holding back her hips from making an involuntary thrust. She could feel Maura sitting on top of her thighs. Maura continued biting her neck until she stopped for a second. Maura leaned over to whisper in to Jane's ear.

"Please don't tell me to stop." Maura hardly whispered.

Jane gasped. She had never been turned on so much and so quickly. Maura pulled back and looked at Jane in her eyes. Jane's eyes were full of desire and a little uncertainty. Looking back at Jane was Maura's eyes full of desire, want, and love. All Jane could do was nod in approval. Maura smiled wide when she got the okay to continue. Maura leaned back in.

Maura's lips pressed against Jane's. Jane slowly opened her mouth allowing her to dominate her mouth. Maura's hands went to Jane's chest, just above her breasts. Jane's hands went to Maura's ass and squeezed eliciting a moan from both herself and Maura. In response, Maura's right hand reached to the detective's breasts and massaged it. Maura started moving her hips ever so lightly, slightly pushing her skirt up farther and farther. When Jane readjusted her hand she realized Maura wasn't wearing any panties. Shocked, she pulled back from the kiss looking up into Maura's eyes.

"You're not wearing any underwear." Jane said in shock.

"I was hopeful."

Jane smiled big from the thought of Maura hoping she would get here tonight. Maura saw the smile on Jane's lips and tackled her again with her mouth. Jane's head swirled. The feeling of Maura on top of her, the feeling of Maura's tongue in her mouth, the fact that her best friend, one of the sexiest women, is grinding on top of her, all those thoughts flooded her head. It was almost too much for her to handle. It made her a little nervous as well. Thoughts flashed back to the three women Maura's slept with before and realized Maura is a lot more experienced. Jane pulled back from the kiss for a second and looked at Maura.

"I, uh." Jane stammered.

"Jane, no." demanded Maura. _She is not doing this again, I don't care the reason. She's just nervous._

"Truth or dare?" Maura asked.

Jane still feeling a little nervous. "Truth."

"Do you want this? Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Truth or dare?" Maura asked again.

"Dare." Jane gaining courage responded.

"Touch me."

Jane gulped hard at that statement. She took her right hand that was lying on Maura's hip and moved it to under her skirt. She took her middle finger and pushed up through Maura's folds. She was drenched, nearly dripping. Jane's ego boosted a little just from feeling that. Jane's body temperature multiplied.

"You're so wet."

"I know. Last time you made me stop when I was like this. It was torture."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't stop now."

Jane started gliding her fingers though Maura and reached her clit. She started rubbing slow circles on it.

"Mmm, that feels so good."

Jane smiled to herself. She could feel Maura's hips move to her slow rhythm. Maura took her mouth and slowly started sucking on Jane's neck. She bit her a couple of times until she couldn't take it anymore. Maura paused for a second and took off her sweater. She had a bra on this time, only it was a lacy black one. The site of Maura in her bra was driving Jane crazy. She could not wait to see what is underneath. She undid it behind her back and tossed it to the floor. Maura grabbed her own breast and tilted her head back as she did this. Jane was so turned on from the visual; she leaned forward and took the other in her mouth, sucking on it ever so lightly. Maura titled her head forward and looked down at Jane sucking on her breast, turning her on even further.

"Jane, inside, please." Maura practically moaned in Jane's ear as she started sucking on it.

Jane went to Maura's opening and started placing small circles on the outside like Maura had done to her last night. Maura's mouth went back to sucking on her neck. Jane was so turned on from touching Maura she started bucking her hips as well. Jane gently entered Maura with two fingers. As soon as Jane had done that she felt a hard bite on her neck. She began pumping away at the doctor. Soon enough Jane could hardly move and Maura just moved her hips, riding the detective as hard as she could. As Maura rode Jane she whispered in Jane's ear.

"Curl your fingers."

Jane did as she was told. That did the trick for Maura. Maura started moaning in Jane's ear, causing Jane to involuntarily push her hips up, causing her to go deeper in Maura. Maura moaned louder, one last time and suddenly came. Jane could feel Maura pulse while she was inside of her, and now was nearly covered in Maura. Maura stayed on top of the detective not moving an inch.

"Mm, thank you. That felt incredible." Maura said half in a daze.

"I think I may have enjoyed that more than you did."

"Doubtful."

Maura climbed off of Jane after a minute had passed and pulled down her skirt slightly. She looked over at Jane and could see how turned on she was from watching her cum. Jane just stared in awe of Maura. Maura stood off of the couch and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground, being completely naked in front of Jane. Jane looked Maura up from head to toe admiring every aspect of the doctor.

"Take your shirt off too." Maura demanded.

Jane was still nervous but did as she was told, and pulled her shirt over her head.

"And your bra."

Jane undid her simple grey bra and dropped it to the floor. Maura bit her lip while looking at the detective. Maura pushed the coffee table back making sure not to spill the beer or wine. She knelt down in front of Jane and pushed her legs apart.

"Take your pants off."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Take your shirt off too." Maura demanded._

_Jane was still nervous but did as she was told, and pulled her shirt over her head._

_"And your bra."_

_Jane undid her simple grey bra and dropped it to the floor. Maura bit her lip while looking at the detective. Maura pushed the coffee table back making sure not to spill the beer or wine. She knelt down in front of Jane and pushed her legs apart._

_"Take your pants off."_

Jane stared back down at Maura for what felt like eternity. The woman of her dreams is kneeling down in front of her, asking her to take her pants off to only do what she can imagine. Jane slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Maura watched in anticipation as Jane slowly took her time doing this. When Jane unbuttoned the three buttons, Maura reached up and grabbed the jeans by the hem on either side and started tugging down on them. Maura pulled the jeans down to Jane's ankles with her help. She pulled her feet out of her pants completely and left Jane sitting on the couch in just her panties. Maura glanced up at Jane and could visibly see that Jane was turned on. A small smile tugged at the corner of the doctor's lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Jane asked a little embarrassed.

"You're just really sexy. Can I take those off?" She asked while biting her bottom lip.

Jane stared back and slowly lifted her hips up to take off the stripped underwear off. It reached her ankles again, and Maura took them completely off. She grabbed Jane from being the knees and pulled her so that her hips were at the end of the couch. Maura looked up at Jane with a slight smile and brushed her hair behind her ears. Jane looked back down in anticipation and quite possibly the sexiest visual she has ever seen. Maura reached her head down and took one long swipe with her tongue of Jane.

"Mmm. Better than I had ever imagined." Maura claimed.

Jane was a little shy from the statement but still begged for more.

Maura put her head back down between Jane's legs and licked more. Applying pressure to Jane's clit, moving it slowly around with her tongue. Jane pushed her head back into the couch and made a slight moan in response to Maura's tongue. _She is so good at that. I think I can die right now. This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen_. Jane's head swirled once again, until caught by surprise. Maura's tongue entered her deeply and pushed in an out. Jane groaned.

Maura's tongue went back to Jane's clit and Maura brought up two fingers playing with Jane's opening. Maura glanced back up to the detective and gave her the sexiest look with her eyes before pushing two fingers deep inside of Jane. Jane moaned harder. Maura started pumping her fingers in an out of Jane moving along with Jane's hips. She sucked on her clit as she continued thrusting. Jane clenched her eyes, and would open them for a split second to look down at Maura to get another glimpse of how sexy the doctor looked.

It was not going to be long before Jane came. Jane grabbed the two throw pillows on the side of the couch, one in each hand, and squeezed. She wanted to feel closer to Maura. She reached one hand out and placed it in Maura's hair while still grabbing the pillow with the other one. A few minutes passed by, and with one final thrust of Jane's hip she came hard. Moaning as she came. Maura looked up at her and could see the daze she was in now. Maura slowly retrieved her two fingers from inside Jane. Maura moved her head back down and licked Jane up and down. She stopped and looked up at Jane.

"You're all clean now."

Jane nodded. Maura got up off her knees and sat next to Jane on the couch. She gave Jane a small kiss on the cheek and grabbed the throw blanket from behind the couch and pulled it over both of them, Maura snuggling slightly into Jane.

"Did that feel good?"

"That was amazing." Jane had never cum so hard in her life.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Maura fell asleep next to Jane a few minutes later. Jane stayed awake with her head filled in thoughts. It was hard to comprehend everything that had happened tonight. _I slept with my best friend. Well, I had mind blowing sex with my best friend. My incredibly sexy best friend, who also happens to be a woman. That was amazing. I've never cum that hard from anyone, including myself…_

Jane shifted. She gently nudged Maura to shift with her. Maura awoke half asleep and complied with Jane's request to move. Jane lay out on the couch, and Maura lay next to her now, curling into her. Jane reached her hand down and rested it on Maura's thigh. It took Jane an hour or so before she could fully fall asleep. Still drifting from her daze and the thoughts that flooded her head made it hard to keep a clear mind.

**Ello', I hope you ladies, and gents (if guys are reading this) are enjoying this. I am a little uncertain about whether or not I should continue it. If I continue it, it'll be a long journey for the two of them. So, if anyone wants to see it continued or not, feel free to leave it in the comments. I appreciate it. **

**Hi ladies. I know I took the story into a couple new directions after this chapter here but a couple reviews and PMs have made me reconsider. I truly appreciate all the feedback and take it whole heartedly. However, to be honest, I'm a very busy person and the last few chapters have felt like more of an assignment to write to reach a deadline then the fun it was in the beginning. Anyways, I hope you all can understand. None of you should have to suffer from my laziness and lack of time =P especially when I can't put my whole being into my writing. Thank you again. **


End file.
